<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Had Such A Dream by hrysti_howl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416554">I Had Such A Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrysti_howl/pseuds/hrysti_howl'>hrysti_howl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Corpse Bride (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1890s, 19th Century, Bedrooms, Beds, Conversations, Dreams, Early Mornings, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Imagination, Marriage, Massage, Night, Past, Past Tense, Secret Identity, Secret Messages, Sister Complex, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, Surprises, Victorian, Visions in dreams, dream prediction, foresight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrysti_howl/pseuds/hrysti_howl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus after the end of the story of "His True Preservation", it all happened one hundred years earlier, when Victoria Van Dort first realized that someone had passed for her in a dream from her father after his death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Van Dort/Victoria Everglot</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Had Such A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One hundred years earlier, in the Van Dort mansion and in the vicinity of a small village in Europe, the first late night began to darken, in which case the whole villagers quickly went back home and went to bed, so that they better wake up and recharge their vital energy after sleep only for the next morning, not at night.<br/>
However, inside the mansion which is inhabited by two married couples with two children: Victor and Victoria Van Dort, and their own children, Emily and James Van Dort; they also went to bed as soon as possible after an important or prudent affair.<br/>
Half an hour ago, since the new Van Dorts went to the bedroom and personally went to bed. On the contrary, Victoria slept so quietly with Victor a few years after their marriage from the accidental adventures of the living corpses, which supposedly came to the Land of the Living from the Land of the Dead to invite another wedding to a beautiful, dead woman, who was seductively free from divorcing her marriage to Victor, which he wanted to marry Victoria to the insistence of their parents, but not a dead woman.<br/>
But on the contrary, for a couple of years in the village with the inhabitants everything calmed down as usual, they had no rumors that in weeks and months without any living dead who visited their world, when they constantly lay in the graves of their own death to listen to the laws of nature. And especially even listen to Elder Gutknecht's advice.<br/>
Suddenly, five o'clock in the morning, Victoria awoke frantically, quickly got up with her legs in the blanket, gasped softly in shock, not so loud, and raised her eyebrows. Although she does not remember how she dreamed, since then her husband, Victor, also woke up with an impression and anxiously wanted to look at his wife when she first woke up with a surprised look, approached her to stroke gently, so it will help distract from fear when she did not have to do anything to be afraid of her dreams, and as for him, so does it.</p><p>“Oh my goodness, Victoria!” Victor whispered anxiously, making his look as sad and gloomy as it had been since his youth. “What happened, my dear? You do not need to be so scared of some terrible dream you dreamed, it will not suit you, right? You need to calm down and relax a little, soon before dawn our maid, Miss Hudson, will bring you a cup of tea to improve it from fear and anxiety… Now, tell me specifically and calmly, my dear: what did you dream of some terrible things before you started waking up?”</p><p>Victoria, to her surprise, slowly tilts her head to look out of her anxious husband, she needs to remember and consider her recent dream that she has ever seen. She began to speak in a soft, quiet voice.</p><p>“I had a dream when I suddenly saw for the first time this round-bodied short-grown man, with his green mustache, big gorilla right arm, short dragon horns on his short dark green hair, and even two yellow and orange eyes like snakes or something, but he actually looks like my lost ex-father,” She answered quietly. “Since then, this man says that he was my distant step-brother from the future, just waved his hand and he began to pass on to me from my father, which he was very proud of me… Because usually I was not shocked by disbelief, but only surprised by satisfaction and relief. and at the last moment I also passed it on to my step-brother for my father for my gratitude, but he obediently agreed, and in the end went far in the white empty sphere....” There was a brief silence. Then she added. “And that's all, when it happened in my dream, which itself was arranged by some magic….” Victoria finished answering, and then she realized something, since she would have seen everything on the establishment on her motionless husband, who had no answers, staring at her listening to her stories after sleep. Because it gave Victoria a little worry about him. “Victor? Are you all right?”</p><p>Victor didn't have a word to say to Victoria for listening to her nonsense, something there is a little arousing in his body when he soon tells his wife that there is no distant step-brother from the future in her dreams, because it worries her because he is so bad he said, and sooner she began to divorce him by arrangement, for otherwise it would upset his parents.<br/>
Now he came to his senses when he got rid of the worst notions of divorce, then he spoke carefully, but very quietly and slowly. To make him speak so attentive and relevant.</p><p>“Yeah. I think so, Victoria.” He whispered confidently. “And as for your explanations for your dream, I already understood when you say what it looked like.”</p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I quickly wrote hours in a row about a short bonus story after the end of my epilogue fanfic "His True Preservation" about the new Everglot couple with their future children in the Future AU version, so it happened a few years later that old Finis insisted on his elder twin son, Phineas, pass for his ex-daughter, Victoria only in a dream for his pride before his death. So I, but later, will finish another chapter of my Monster AU fanfic “Monster’s Corpse Bride” if you enjoy reading this as I skillfully work with my creativity.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>